Unharmonic Convergence: The 'Side' Chapters
by Archer83
Summary: These are the nights, and sometimes days, spent by the various established couples we have running around in this little story of ours. We'll list what chapter is tied to what from the main story, but these can be read alone without worrying about too many spoilers. At any rate, enjoy guys and gals. (Posted on AO3 originally.)
1. Unwanted Advice: LizLiara

**Author's Notes:** Takes place around chapter 7, shortly after Kya 'helps' Shepard and Liara patch things up between them, mostly by throwing a water tendril wrapped Shepard into Liara's room at Air Temple Island. ;D Read UC first for the whole story.

Feeling Shepard's emerald eyes on her back, Liara leaned against the wooden door, unable to look at her. "Don't-"

"Li-" Shepard began but was quickly cut off.

"Don't!" Liara hissed as she spun on her heel. After Kya had literally thrown Shepard through the open doorway, Liara hadn't had a lot of time to think about past the tight bundle of nerves in her stomach that had since tightened considerably since their last argument. "I can't...I can't always wonder what insanity you'll partake of next, Shepard. When the next time you'll get it into your head to go running after danger, leaving me behind to pick up the pieces if you don't make it back. I can't...I can't do this alone, not again." She whispered, her back against the door as her long, slender legs gave out on her, whatever furious energy holding her upright fading away. She didn't hear Shepard's soft footsteps as she approached, she only felt the human's around her shoulders once Elizabeth had draped her arm around the back of her neck, her powerful limb brushing across the back of her high crest. Tingles raced down her spine, but Liara hardly felt them as she grabbed the front of her bondmate's air bending robes with one hand, her cheek finding a new home against Shepard's shoulder and neck. Thick, angry, heartbreaking tears rolled down the asari's pale blue cheeks, her breath coming in broken sobs. "I don't want to lose you again."

"I know Liara." Shepard whispered as her free hand, long, strong fingers finding Liara's own, entangled and intertwined with hers. "I know." She repeated, unable to trust her voice not to crack if she dared to speak above a whisper. "I know you're afraid...I am too. But I can't be something I'm not, even for you." She stated, but the expected rebuttal never came as the seconds ticked by, the tight grip on her hand never wavering as she ran her thumb across Liara's knuckles with slow, tender care. Back and forth, she remained silent, unmoving, unyielding as the love of her life vented her grief, her fear, and more against her. Kissing the side of Liara's crested, upswept head, Shepard gingerly pulled her arm back from her shoulders before running her thumb across the bottom of her eye. "I love you Liara, I've loved you since the day we met near four years ago. I will always love you, no matter what, but I've been...this," she gestured to herself with her free hand, her message getting through loud and clear, "ever since Mindoir. Honestly, even before that day, I've always felt the need to protect, to fight for those that can't, and I can't just turn a blind eye."

Liara shifted then, one had going to her cheek while she moved just enough so that their lips could meet comfortably. Despite the tears still in her crystal blue eyes, the earlier fury and grief was gone, replaced by something far more pleasant and profound. Closing her eyes, Liara opened them again to reveal black, bottomless wells as Shepard felt the familiar touch of her lover's mind. She welcomed the link, welcomed the touch even if she wasn't completely over her own emotional turmoil. Despite the lingering waves of anger and sorrow that threatened to taint their mental unity, Shepard countered them as her lips crashed into Liara's again, heat, passion, love, and warmth washing away what was left. Relaxing into her embrace, her hand never leaving Liara's cheek while the other wrapped around her waist, Elizabeth smiled even as her tongue grazed across her lover's lips, seeking silent permission she knew she already had.

Moaning softly into Shepard's mouth, the noise whisper soft but keenly felt by them both, Liara slowly stood the moment the thought crossed Elizabeth's mind. Moments before Shepard's hands moved to her rear end, Liara's legs wrapped around the human's waist, their covered breasts pressing against the other as she writhed softly in Liz's arms. Half lidded blue eyes peered longingly into beautiful green orbs as Liara let her hands wander over the woman's back as she lingered at Shepard's mouth. _I need you, Liz. Goddess, it's been too long._

The thought followed a wave of desire, heat, and more that had Shepard's knees knocking together as she carried Liara to the simple, wooden bed, covered by a thin, stiff mattress that was supposed to be, according to Master Tenzin anyway, good on their backs. Shepard was of the mind the man was more insane than she was. But while it wasn't her captain's quarters on the _Normandy_ , the bed was the closest thing they had available, so it'd suffice. Besides, she wasn't about to split hairs as Liz laid Liara on her back, their hands and fingers entwined as she leaned across her lover's body. Smiling as her lips found Liara's throat, Shepard sucked on the woman's pulse, a sharp, needy inhale her reward as she slid her fingertips down the asari's wrists, arms, all the way down to the sides of her waist where she gently pushed herself upward. Their thoughts, having long since synced, were all the direction the other needed as dexterous fingers, so used to war and worse, were soon finding the few ties to their robes, before Shepard found herself beneath Liara as more of the human's body was revealed.

Her water blue robe, half undone by the time she'd gained the upper hand, was soon tossed aside before Liara leaned down in nothing but a form fitting synth latex bra. Phantom tingles raced across Liara's blue flesh as her lips found the first of many scars across Shepard's powerfully built form. Flicking her eyes up to Liz's face, she drank in every twitch and quiver as she worked her way down. Flicking her tongue teasingly across every perfect imperfection, Liara quivered as the neural feedback between them encouraged her to continue. Crooning softly when Shepard's fingers teased across the sensitive spot at the base of her neck, Liara closed her eyes and groaned, her hot breath tickling across the human's skin, which in turn she felt a split second later. Digging her fingers into Shepard's sides, the asari knew she was playing with fire even as she continued to work her way downward, her fingers hooking into Shepard's matching, red and orange fur pants. Moving as one, Shepard lifted her hips, her breath catching as Liara's breath caressed her heated, sensitive skin before the asari's mouth found a new home against her inner right thigh, so close to the real prize.

 _Li-Liara._ Even her thoughts were laced with her building need and desire as Shepard quivered, taut like a live wire. The pleased, soft purr that got from the asari as she ran her lips and tongue along the human's inner thigh, purposely avoiding her needy center, only made it harder not to shove the asari's head where she so desperately needed the woman's 'kiss'

 _Shhh._ Needing no further encouragement, Liara took her first slow, lick of her partner's wet, glistening folds, framed by a soft downy covering of amber locks, and moaned at the taste that was solely Elizabeth's. Feeling as much as hearing her partner's approval, Liara closed her eyes, letting their shared meld, their union, to guide her in giving the other half of her soul what they both craved. Wrapping her fingers around Shepard's thighs, Liara's fingers ran up and down the woman's skin as her tongue continued its work, making slow, lapping circles around her outer folds before stiffening, pushing its way deep inside her bondmate's flesh.

Despite the immense power and strength Shepard possessed between her cybernetics and her extensive training, she offered no resistance as she melted under the asari's care. Breathing heavily, shakily with every pass of her tongue, Shepard felt all too familiar stars begin to explode behind her eyes. She was so close...so close it was all she could think about as Liara moved one hand from her trembling thighs to the top of her folds, her thumb rubbing slow, firm circles against the bundle of nerves. Feeling as much as hearing what Liara wanted from her, Shepard didn't disappoint as her mind and body both quaked and trembled as wave upon wave of bliss hit them both. While Liara only got the feedback, she let her gaze settle on Shepard's face as she came down from her release, her eyes dilated to pinpricks before she slowly began to relax and slump back into the bed. Doing her level best to clean up the mess she'd made of Liz, Liara was sprawled out across Shepard's front, her lips at hers, her tongue entangling with hers as she shared the taste that was hers alone.

Shrugging out of the rest of her clothing, a process sped up by Shepard's assistance, Liz was more than happy to snake one hand down to Liara's rear end while the other rested against the back of her crested head. Nimble, skilled fingers squeezed and caressed from the base of her crest to the very sensitive tip, and while she had no crest of her own, Shepard still 'felt' the touch as tingles ran down her spine all the same. Sneaking her thigh between Liara's legs, Shepard nodded approvingly as Liara's breath hitched as their lips locked once more, the human biting her bottom lip while her fingers grabbed hold of the asari's ass. No words were needed as Liara shifted just enough to push herself upward, positioning herself so that her leg snaked beneath Shepard's thigh and their hips joined together. The friction was a welcome sensation to them both as they moved together, perfectly in sync.

Shifting just enough so that her legs were on either side of Shepard's, Liara groaned as the contact became greater between them, never losing their rhythm as she leaned forward to capture Liz's mouth once more. Hardened azure nipples ground and rubbed incessantly against Shepard's far more pink buds while their tongues tangled. Memories of the last time they'd done this swept through the link, of their shared desperate need and fear that it'd be the last time they were together like they were now. But Shepard valiantly shoved it away as her hands cupped the asari's cheeks, her gaze unwavering and utterly determined to erase those doubts. _Eyes on me Liara. My goddess. My love._ Every word was punctuated by another kiss, another gentle scratch down her sides, another firm grip of her thighs as they continued to generate such delicious friction between them.

 _Shepard...Elizabeth._ Liara cried out, before she bucked when those fingers returned to tormenting the back of her crest. _So close..._

 _Shhhhh. Let go._ Liara didn't disappoint as her back arched as Shepard's fingers ran down her spine, her breath frozen in her throat as the dam finally broke. Between Shepard's softly whispered encouragement and the waves of sheer, powerful emotion that had crashed into her, there was no chance she could resist further as she fell limp against Shepard's body, her arms loosely at her sides. Rational thought was slow to return, but she didn't mind in the slightest.

Once she'd recovered, Liara began running her hands through Elizabeth's short, auburn hair, sprawled out comfortably on her chest with the heavy blanket the only thing covering them at that moment. "You always did know how to make me listen Elizabeth."

 **End Notes** : I don't normally do this, but I've been wanting to post these chapters for a VERY long time, ever since starting this one honestly. Still, I hope you guys approve. Adios for now and let me know what you all thought. See ya!


	2. Unwanted Advice: KorraAsami

**Author's Note:** This'll take place shortly after Shepard's given Asami some 'unwanted advice' lol. While it leaves the heiress understandably very red in the face, it's safe to say she takes the much more experienced woman's advice seriously given the simple fact she and Liara make it work, even if one of them isn't human. Anyway, this is a first time scenario for them both, but expect some heartfelt romance and all that it entails before the clothes start coming off. As much as I joke about it, there'll likely be a few references to Korra's self imposed exile once she was able to walk again, as well as the physical and emotional trauma as well. It WAS a very big moment for her after all, and it seems appropriate she'd bring it up before seeing where things go between her and Asami. That aside, I really hope I don't screw this up... 'nervous chuckle'.

How they got back to Korra's old room at the edge of the Girls Dorm without drawing every eye their way, Korra didn't know. With how red her face was and the lingering taste of Asami's lips against hers, she was fairly sure she had a giant billboard above her head, announcing to the world that her mind was only on one thing in that particular moment. But no one said a word to them save to exchange pleasant greetings as they passed, and soon enough the two found themselves in Korra's room, tucked away in her private sanctuary on the island. Despite having not been there for a while, the somewhat large bedroom space was as she remembered it as Korra slid the wooden panel closed behind her and turned to look around. The simple wooden bed, covered in heavy if plain white sheets, was still in the center of the room, with a simple wooden dresser, a circular round mirror on the wall above it, both of which were on the left back wall. Without a word, Korra, still a bit dizzy from their earlier kiss, smiled over her shoulder as she made her way to the mirror more in an effort to center herself than any desire to fix herself up. "I'm not complaining about the kiss you sprung on me 'Sami, but I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Heh, don't worry about it." Asami said with a wave of her hand as she idly made her way across the room while Korra fidgeted from foot to foot, and despite her smile, Asami too couldn't help the ball of nerves in her stomach as she let her eyes rove over Korra's strong, powerful arms, the dark caramel skin that wasn't covered by the blue southern water tribe top shirt and fur kilt plus matching blue pants. She wanted Korra, all of her, but she didn't want to possibly ruin what they had despite Shepard's encouragement and her own fears of losing her due to some unfortunate mishap or something. Before she knew what she was doing, Asami stopped just behind Korra and wrapped her hands around the woman's front, her fingers interlocking over the dark skinned woman's stomach while her cheek rested against her right shoulder. Feeling her stiffen somewhat, Asami breathed easier when Korra just as quickly relaxed before putting her hands over Asami's, her warm hands were softer than they probably ought to be with all the fighting Korra did, but Asami didn't mind. If anything, Korra's soft hands were proof of the woman she saw beneath the confident smile and fiery, passionate spirit most people only saw on the surface. Asami knew her better though as she closed her eyes and simply breathed deep of Korra's calming, centering presence.

Despite how crazy things had gotten since Shepard and her people had arrived, Korra wasn't thinking about them, her focus solely on the beautiful woman embracing her from behind. The tickle of her breath along her shoulder and neck that sent small, pleasant tingles down her spine, the feel of Asami's chest rubbing against her back as they simply stood together by the dresser, and the genius inventor's hands around her stomach, locking her securely where she stood. Not that she wanted to go anywhere, not with the one person in her current incarnation she valued above all others holding her. Korra smiled and turned so that they were eye to eye, her forehead resting Asami's, her eyes closed as she basked in the woman's warmth. "I...have to be the luckiest person in the world." Korra whispered.

"I was gonna say the same thing." Bringing her hands up, Asami grabbed hold of Korra's fingers and brought them up to just about neck height, their breath mingling across their joined fingers. "Liz...gave me some advice, but I have no idea how to say what's on my mind."

"That's a first." Korra gently teased, hoping to coax her into admitting whatever she was thinking. "You're normally full of ideas."

"Korra-"

"'Sami, whatever you want to say, I'll listen." Korra promised, gently pushing Asami's chin up when she started to look down, her pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment. And while she had a few ideas to what was on her mind, Korra remained silent, letting her go at her own speed.

Taking a breath, then a second, Asami stepped back, more to give her whirling thoughts a chance to settle. When she began to speak, Korra had to strain her ears despite their very close proximity. "We've come a long way from where we were before, but with all that's happened, things are changing so fast. I don't even know what way's up some days between work, helping rebuild the city, protecting this world with you, Bolin, Mako, and all of our friends, but despite all of the craziness, I always have you to keep me going. You're the one constant in my life, and I don't want to lose you too. Not again, not ever."

Her choice of words were innocent, but Korra still grimaced uncomfortably at the reminder that she'd been gone for three years, six months of which she had traveled the world, trying to find herself again. No easy feat, but she pushed that to the side for now as she leaned against the dresser behind her, her long strong arms loose at her sides. "You know how much...what Zaheer did to me affected me, Asami. I was...lost, broken, I didn't know what to do for so long. I was ashamed, angry, frustrated...depressed, hopeless... I didn't want you or anyone else to see me like that, so...defeated. I'd died in a way I didn't think was possible, which is ironic since I've lived throughout the ages." She smiled weakly at the little inside joke, but the tears that had begun to fall down her caramel cheeks told another story. "I know you'd have done everything you could think of to help, but I needed to find my way back on my own...or that's what I kept telling myself. Yet when I finally mustered the strength to reply to the letters I got from everyone, you were the first and only person I ever wrote to. Hearing from you, even if it was through a letter, was the best thing I'd gotten in a very long time." She smiled a little wider despite the tears running down her face, and pushed away from the dresser to hug Asami close, her breath shaky, her arms shaking a little. "I was so alone, 'Sami. Yet that letter...it was a breath of fresh air. But I realized something, after sending you that letter, something I...think I'd already known but hadn't realized until that moment." She paused then before putting just enough space between them so that Korra could look Asami in the eye. "I'm afraid of losing you too, far more than I've ever been afraid of anything else I can think of."

Asami's slow, warm, tender smile that spread across her face was the most beautiful thing Korra had ever seen as the heiress took the Avatar's cheeks between her hands. Her thumbs gingerly wiped away Korra's tears as she leaned in, their lips meeting in the middle. How long they stood like that, neither could truly say, only that they were both red in the face and breathless when they eventually parted. "You'll always have me." Asami whispered, leaving a stray thought to sink back into her mind despite Korra's heartfelt confession. Instead of focusing on such things further, Asami took Korra's hands in hers before beginning to walk backwards, towards the bed.

She'd seen such looks before, especially now anytime she saw Liara and Shepard in the same room, but Korra felt her insides melt when Asami looked at her with such heat and desire as she soon found herself in the heiress's lap on the edge of the bed. Despite the nervous fluttering in her stomach, Korra draped her long arms over Asami's shoulders and smiled down at her. "Why do I get the feeling you have a dastardly evil plan in mind?"

Asami softly chortled but said nothing as she put one hand on the small of Korra's back while the other snaked its way beneath her blue top, peeling the soft, thick material away as she leaned in, her full warm lips attaching onto Korra's neck. The shuddering inhale was music to Asami's ears, and she grinned into Korra's caramel skin as she helped her out of her top, her lips never far from Korra's neck or the side of her head. Circling around her ear, her breath tickled across the sensitive lobe before she wrapped her lips around it, Asami's fingers found their way to the long arm bands, undoing those next before moving her long, ivory fingers to the front of Korra's chest. Running her fingertips up along her sides, Asami marveled at the way Korra's muscles tensed and trembled beneath her fingertips, and smiled a bit wider when she cupped Korra's breasts through her bra, a heated gasp her award. Gently, experimentally squeezing them, Asami quivered and smiled while Korra could only breathe heavier with every pass of her fingers, her thumb and forefinger lightly pinching her hardening nipples that had Korra bucking in her lap. Breaking away from her ear, her hands ceasing their slow torment for the moment, Asami whispered, "Are you okay to continue?"

"Y-yes. Spirits, yes." Korra whispered back, her eyes dilated and bright with need, desire, needing no direction to kick off her shoes or to let the rest of her clothes fall around her ankles once she'd reluctantly disentangled herself from Asami's lap. Nearly falling to her butt when her foot landed on her shirt on the ground, Korra waved her arms around and wound up spinning about on the spot before falling back onto the bed, her head coming to rest on the pillows at one end. "That was embarra-...uh." Leaning up on her arms, Korra looked up just in time to see Asami tossing her gray and red suit aside, her hair, once bound up smartly with a single band, now hung beautifully down her back. She watched, enraptured, as Asami undid her matching, crimson red bra before sliding her panties down long, slender legs, revealing a very light covering of raven black hair between her thighs.

"Like what you see?" Asami asked, to which Korra could only nod dumbly, much to the heiress's approval as she climbed into the bed, until they were eye to eye once more with Asami not quite touching Korra, who could only gape openly. This was really happening for them both, and while she could see Korra was nervous, Asami could easily see that her excitement overrode her fear. Leaning down to kiss her again, Korra's hiss as their bodies seemed to meld together made Asami's insides quiver in anticipation, aided further by the feel of Korra's warm, soft fingers as one hand rested against the small of her back while the other entangled in her raven locks on the back of her neck. Moaning into Korra's mouth when that hand on her back went down to her rear end, Asami leaned her hips back a little, encouraging Korra's further exploration, her lips catching the Avatar's bottom between her teeth.

"As-Asami." Groaned a needy Korra when her bottom lip, thoroughly teased between her lover's teeth while her skin broke out in pleasure induced gooseflesh just from this much, and Asami nodded, needing no further incentive. She watched, her fingers curling up in the sheets as Asami slid down, her lips blazing a trail down her front, pausing anytime she came upon a scar to give the little perfect imperfections just a bit of extra attention, of which Korra had her fair share, until she got to Korra's breasts. She flicked her pale green eyes up to the woman's face as she slowly moved ever inward, her lips catching the left nipple before her tongue joined in the slow, sensual assault. Jerking slightly, Korra quivered as her right hand pressed gently against the back of Asami's back, more in an effort to keep herself steady than to keep Asami right where she was, although she hoped she didn't stop. "Mmmph...s-so good."

Switching to her other breast, Asami's right hand picked up where her mouth had left off, while her left hand teased its way down Korra's front, over her thigh, and inward, gently spreading her legs apart so she could get to the real prize. Asami paused though when Korra stiffened, her big blue eyes snapping down to where her hand now resided. Realizing her mistake, Asami began to pull back, but Korra shook her head and in the next instant, her hand moved over ivory fingers, and held her hand there. "J-just go slow...I...I hadn't...haven't...f-felt anything below my waist for...a long time."

"I'll be gentle." Asami promised, her hand turning over to squeeze Korra's hand in her own, silently reassuring her while giving her a moment to calm down. While she'd made a full recovery, Asami could read between the lines well enough as her fingers moved back, slow and tender as she grazed lightly over Korra's nether 'lips', the feel of a downy fuzz sending a little thrill through the heiress until she felt dampness. Smiling in tender, soft approval at just how wet Korra was for her, she kept her caress light and slow, letting the Avatar acclimatize to the sensation as Asami dragged her fingertips over and over her slit, massaging the outer lips with care. It was just as well because, true to word, Korra proved far more sensitive due to the healed nerves and the return of feeling as she writhed and trembled beneath Asami. Whispering soothing words into the crook of her neck, Asami kept her touches slow, but she pressed more firmly, wanting to see Korra come undone for the first, and every time from here on out. She didn't disappoint in that regard as the palm of her hand pressed down against Korra's clit, having been rubbing up and down with every movement of her fingers, and Korra groaned, her neck straining as she arched her back, breathy moans pouring from her lips with every ragged inhale.

Korra's vision, blurred and spotted with stars exploding behind her eyes, slowly cleared, just in time to see Asami had brought her sticky, damp fingers to her lips, inviting her to taste herself. Needing no further encouragement, she swirled her tongue around Asami's digits, her lips sealing around them as the raven haired beauty watched, enraptured with sensual delight until she pulled her fingers away. Following after them, Korra leaned up only to fall back to the pillow behind her, her nerves alight with bliss as she groaned, feeling strangely awake yet tired at the same time. "That was...amazing Asami." She gushed, her eyes bright in the darkened room once Asami was sprawled out on her chest once more. Legs still trembling, Korra wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and buried her nose against Asami's shoulder. "Mmmm...so what's a girl gotta do to return the favor?"

"Keep being your adorable, dorky self." Asami teased even as her insides melted with renewed fervor, all too happy to allow Korra the opportunity to do that and so much more. Before she knew what was going on, Asami found herself on her back, and let out a surprised but pleased cry. Chuckling at the display of strength and eagerness on her part, Asami pursed her lips and gave Korra a coy look. "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." She teased, chuckling again when her caramel cheeks turned bright red. Before she could begin to doubt her decision, Asami cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply, her tongue teasing across Korra's lips as she did. "Its okay. I liked it."

"G-good, cause I'm hopin' you'll like what happens next." Korra replied as a gust of wind pulled the sheets up over them both before she disappeared, pulling the sheets over her head as she ducked down. Raising an eyebrow at this, Asami cocked her head and was about to ask her what she was up to, until she felt Korra's lips against her inner left thigh. Whatever question had been on her lips died there, turning into a groan as Korra's hands ran up her thighs. While she couldn't see what she was up to, Asami didn't have it in her to push the sheets aside, finding she rather enjoyed not being able to see what Korra did next. She'd have to keep this in mind for later on the off chance she got brave enough to introduce blindfolds into their future lovemaking, but that thought quickly derailed as Korra's lips moved from her thigh to her sex unexpectedly about that moment. "You're about as wet as I am 'Sami." Korra noted, the smile in her voice easy to hear, muffled as her voice was.

Biting her lower lip, Asami groaned when Korra's tongue joined her lips. Shivering as she watched the bulge in the sheets move slightly with every bob of her head, Asami groaned and spread her legs wider, one hand soon resting on the back of Korra's head while the other grabbed hold of the headboard. Slow laps of the Avatar's tongue soon left her panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat, and despite the mind numbing fog that became harder to push through, Asami couldn't help but feel a pattern in the way Korra tasted her. "Wh-what are you...ugh...oh...what are you doing to me K-Korra?" The soft, knowing chuckle was matched by the way she just knew Korra's eyes were likely lit up in mischevious delight at having been called out.

"I guess I'll just have to repeat myself." Korra teased, before purposely dragging her tongue's tip slower across Asami's dripping sex. Pulling the sheet back just enough so they were able to see the other's face, Korra drank in the way Asami's face twisted and scrunched up from what she was doing to her. Swirling her tongue just so, Korra repeated her earlier 'statement' for Asami's benefit.

Dragging her tongue from the top down across Asami's glistening folds, Asami tried valiantly to concentrate on what 'letter' Korra was etching into her flesh. I. "I?" She asked, to which Korra nodded just enough to answer her question after pulling her tongue back into her mouth.

Quivering when she started up again, Asami clenched her eyes shut, her nerves aflame in glorious, sensual torture. "L-L? O-oh! V...Eeeeeeh! E?!" Another nod, and Asami groaned approvingly, having a fairly good idea what Korra was 'saying' by this point.

That didn't mean she'd deny her her fun of course. Somewhere between the O and the U, Asami lost all sense of herself as her universe exploded, her mind consumed by the waves of pleasure and warmth that enveloped her as Korra spelled out just how she was feeling against her sex. Korra's name escaped her lips like a prayer, an exclamation, and the hand on the back of the Avatar's head pushed her closer, her hand trembling as the waves continued to crash over her. Opening her eyes a few seconds, or a few minutes later, she didn't know which and didn't much care, Asami found Korra's face, her chin and lips glistening from her juices, just a hair's breath away from hers. Pulling her close, Asami wasted no time in cleaning up the mess before kissing Korra once again, making it no secret how happy she felt now that they'd not only gotten over this little hurdle between them, but that there was no mistaking what the other felt, not that there'd been a lot of doubt in that regard. "I liked that very much." Asami said once they'd broken apart, her arms wrapped protectively around Korra's back, having no desire to leave the safety of their bed anytime soon. A thought occurred to her though, and she grinned teasingly up at Korra. "Although I think you cheated miss 'I've lived a thousand lifetimes.'"

"I didn't hear you complaining." Korra grinned right back before her grin turned into a warm, tender little smile, her big blue eyes glistening with tears once more. Unlike the last time, they were joyous ones, ones that she made no effort to hide. "Th-thank you...for everything Asami."

"You have nothing to thank me for." Asami whispered as Korra nuzzled her cheek into the crook of her neck, her hands running through the Avatar's hair, her earthy, clean scent thick in her nose. It was mixed with the smell of a fresh fire and a rich, spring breeze, the perfect blend of all of the elements she so effortlessly controlled, and it was all hers. "I love you too by the way."

"I know, but it's still something I'll never grow tired of hearing." Kissing her forehead, Korra sighed contently in Asami's arms until she felt the beautiful woman shift beneath her. Quirking an eyebrow, she had her answer when she saw the coy glimmer return to Asami's beautiful eyes. "A-again?"

"I've waited a long time for this silly," Asami replied, as if it should've been obvious to Korra, but as much as she wanted to keep going, the heiress's soft caress down her cheek calmed her somewhat, "but only if you want to Korra." She had her answer when Korra caught the hand on her cheek before she could pull it away, and lay a slow, sensual kiss to her wrist, a similar gleam returning to her own eyes.

"I'm all yours 'Sami."


	3. Marching Forward: KorraAsami

**Author's Notes:** This technically takes place between Chapters 10 and 11, before the attack by the gangs on those searching for Joker, yet after we leave Korra and Asami at the airfield, jumping to where Joker's currently seeing Saria having a nightmare before Kyto, the old waterbender who's been looking after her and the pilot along with a number of refugees from Kuvira's war. That's where this takes place, generally speaking at least, in my effort to give an idea of the placement for this scene. At any rate, I hope you folks enjoy this overdue update to the 'side chapters'.

Asami would only later wonder how she managed to keep up a neutral mask as she ordered her workers about the hangar, directing supplies where they were needed, arranging shipments of metal ore they could use to repair the Normandy's hull, and a dozen other tasks that were needed to keep things flowing smoothly so Shepard and her people could get home that much sooner. All the while Korra all but hovered over one shoulder, never far from her sight as she too offered what advice she could to anyone that came to them. Despite what some people assumed, the current Avatar, which she had the supreme pleasure to call her own, even if they hadn't made it official yet, Korra was indeed quite smart in her way, and any help was gladly received as she recommended they get in contact with Suyin Beifong for any of the delicate circuitry components they might need manufactured and sent back to them, to name one of her better ideas even as she trailed after Asami wherever she went. As much as her hovering had begun to grate on her last nerve, Asami was glad when Korra at some point suggested they go home and get some rest, under the pretense lifting the _Normandy_ from the bay had taken a lot out of her. Asami knew better though, especially since Korra hadn't been alone in the effort, but she was more than happy to grasp at any excuse to go back to the estate. The aching hole in her chest at the innocent reminder regarding her father, plus the stress of revisiting so many old wounds in recent days, was starting to take their toll, and she wanted, needed, to get it off her chest before it got to be too much.

Sensing Asami's slowly deteriorating mood, Korra was glad when the woman hadn't argued about calling it an early night, and despite her discomfort in driving anything other than Naga, took the wheel when Asami wordlessly got into the passenger seat. It took a few...rough starts before she got the hang of being behind the wheel again, but Korra felt rather proud of herself in getting them back to Asami's home without causing a major traffic accident. More importantly, and unsurprisingly to her, when she turned to check on Asami who'd been unusually quiet, she saw she'd been trying very hard not to start crying again even as tears started to roll down her cheeks again, her shoulders shaking against her will. Slipping out from behind the wheel, Korra wasted no time in getting to her side as she promptly and effortlessly air blasted herself up and over the hood of the Satomobile before opening Asami's door. Kneeling down so they were eye to eye, Korra took Asami's cheeks between her hands and gently ran the pads of her thumbs beneath Asami's red, pale green eyes. "I'm right here 'Sami."

Putting her hands over Korra's, Asami managed a watery smile before all but falling into Korra's chest. "I miss him Korra. He ruined everything he ever touched, and I still miss him." She sobbed, her voice muffled yet Korra felt more than heard the words anyway as she wrapped her arms protectively around Asami's back, one hand cradling the back of her head as the heiress continued to pour her heart out at last.

"He was your father, of course you miss him Asami." Korra gently admonished her as she left a kiss on the top of Asami's head. "And he tried to make amends for what he'd done, to you, to the city, to the people he put in harm's way." Asami didn't reply, but Korra had her answer anyway when she began to still and calm as Korra gently pulled her clear of the door of the vehicle before nudging it closed with a much gentler air blast. Guiding her back into the safety and comfort of her home, Korra let Asami lean against her shoulder, her muscular, caramel skinned arm draped loosely around her shoulders. "No matter what he might have become, you said it yourself, he'd returned to who he'd been." She further reminded the woman at her side as she shut the door behind them as she'd shut the Satomobile door.

"That's why it hurts. It was easier to hate him." Asami murmured morosely, but none of her earlier rage and anger she'd seen, if briefly, the few times Korra had brought up the sore subject of her father before returned this time as Asami kept her eyes down to the floor as she was led upstairs to their shared bedroom.

"Easier maybe, but we both know what that might have led to." Korra countered without missing a beat, an argument Asami had no counter for as Korra sat her down before sitting beside her. As before, Asami leaned into her side, her damp, tear stained cheek resting against her shoulder, a position Korra was more than happy to maintain for as long as she needed it, needed _her_. Tucking some of her jet black hair back behind one pale skinned ear, Korra simply sat and hugged Asami close as she continued to quietly cry in her arms. It wasn't so long ago their positions had been reversed, with Asami comforting her like this, and while they were hardly competing for who could be a better girlfriend, it still felt nice to be returning the gesture.

Korra's heart swelled when Asami eventually looked up some time later, her lips pulled up into a small, serene smile despite the redness to her pale green eyes, and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Korra asked, just glad she had started to finally feel better even as a smile appeared on her own face.

Asami grasped the hand that'd been about to cup her cheek, and instead left a tender, loving kiss to Korra's knuckles that sent heat to her cheeks. "For being here for me, for just being you. I might not ever forget what he did, but I was able to forgive him before it was over. I need to hold onto that."

"You don't need to be strong all the time either though 'Sami." Korra gently reprimanded her and smiled as she nuzzled the top of her nose into Asami's hair. "Tenzin, Katara, Shepard, and mostly you taught me that."

"Mmm..." She softly moaned, her eyes closing against her will as whatever strength had been keeping her upright finally faded away, leaving Asami asleep against Korra's side.

Seeing she was out like a light, Korra smiled tenderly and carefully laid her out on the bed, bridal style, one arm tucked beneath Asami's long legs while her other cradled her head against her shoulder. Taking the time to remove her heavy work boots and socks, the Avatar had to fight the very strong impulse to start massaging Asami's feet before draping the heavy blankets up to her girlfriend's chin. She needed the rest, knowing well just how draining sorrow could be even if hers had been vastly different from Asami's own in many respects. That and Korra had a feeling she'd wake up later, feeling much better for the healing sleep she'd slipped into once she had cried herself out, so Korra felt safe in leaving the woman's side to get a few things together for when she eventually woke.

Waking up well after the sun had gone down and a half moon rose up over the city, Asami groaned and stretched, confused as to how she'd gotten tucked into bed when she looked down to see she'd been tucked in. Remembering balling her eyes out in Korra's arms, Asami sighed, feeling better beyond the lingering embarrassment at breaking down, only to see a flickering candle on the nearby dresser. Spotting a second at the other end, Asami glanced around only to find a trail of softly flickering candles leading to the nearby bathroom. Suspecting Korra's hand, Asami could only smile fondly at the gesture, before a thought struck and she wondered just how long she'd kept the woman waiting. Deciding she better find her before she fell asleep or wondered if she'd ever wake up, Asami got to her feet only to see Korra had taken her shoes and socks off. An amused if loving shake of her head later, and she began to gently push open the door to the bathroom, and could only put her hands over her mouth when she saw what was on the other side.

"I thought you'd like the surprise." Korra whispered from just behind her as her arms wrapped around Asami's front.

"Was I that obvious?" Asked a truly touched Asami as she turned and pulled Korra as close as she could, reveling in her warmth and adoration she exuded with every breath. The hot bath she'd prepared, the entire bathroom illuminated by the light of close to two dozen candles alone, smelled pleasantly of chamomile and lavender oil, a bath Asami was very much looking forward to sharing with the woman she was so blessed to have in her life. "Thank you." She breathed into Korra's neck.

"I'm pretty sure that's my line." Korra softly replied before reluctantly pulling away to slip out of the soft blue velvet robe she'd slipped into at some point. Reveling under Asami's half lidded gaze as she stripped down, Korra grinned over one shoulder as she carefully stepped into the large tub, the lights of the candles casting her in a very appealing light if the glazed look to Asami's pale green eyes was anything to go by. "I think this is the part where you're supposed to join me 'Sami."

"I'm too busy admiring the view." Purred the heiress who made no move to start undressing until Korra started to summon a water tendril to drag Asami to her if that's what it took. Letting a feigned scoff escape her lips, Asami began to remove the rest of her clothes as fast as her hands could go, needing no further incentive than to see how the water ran down Korra's beautiful body. " _Someone's_ getting brave."

" _Someone's_ taking too long." Korra countered, making it plain she had only a few things on her mind, making Asami's knees weak being chief among them. Even so, she made no further move to hurry Asami along, and waited patiently as her girlfriend, a thought that had its own immense appeal, finished slipping her black lacy panties down her legs before stepping into the very comfortable hot water. Little eddies of steam curled lazily around them as she draped herself over Korra's front, the Avatar's arms soon holding her securely against her chest once Asami was comfortable.

"Mmm...have I said you're the best thing to ever happen to me lately?" Asami asked as she relaxed, safe, comforted, and loved in Korra's embrace.

"Oh you might have mentioned it a few times." Korra grinned as she left a kiss on Asami's pale neck, "but I never get tired of hearing it," she emphasized that by letting her lips graze along her collarbone before letting her tongue flick over Asami's earlobe. The little quiver as a soft, breathy whimper escaped Asami's lips was music to her ears as Korra trailed her fingers over the heiress's stomach, up her sides, until she reached the woman's breasts. "Of course, the argument _could_ be made I'm just as lucky." She whispered, about the same time her fingers began kneading the perfectly round orbs beneath her calloused palms.

"K-Korra..." Whimpered a lust addled Asami as her skin tingled and she could do little but rub her thighs together as she put her hands over those already at her breasts. Despite the rough texture of Korra's skin, her hands were gentle in every caress she gave her as Asami softly writhed under Korra's increasingly proficient touch. Their last time together had been equal parts exploration and eventually desperation on both their parts, with Asami having been on top throughout most of it. This time though, they'd gotten a fair idea of what made the other purr, and Asami was more than happy to let Korra have her way with her. Shivering when Korra let her nails leave fast fading scratches down her front, over the flat of her stomach, and up her thigh until her hand had cupped her needy center, Asami bared her neck for Korra to latch her lips to her pulse point, a loud, quivering gasp pouring forth when she didn't disappoint.

"I'm here Asami." Korra whispered as her fingers roamed over Asami's hot, needy slit, not quite penetrating her yet. "I'll always be here." She promised, her forefinger slipping just inside seconds later, making Asami arch her back at the sensation before she relaxed with a groan. "You're so warm around my finger 'Sami. I'm still amazed by it honestly." She whispered, her awe palpable as Korra began to slowly move her finger in and out of her, one arm holding her securely around her waist while the other had snaked its way so she could comfortably keep probing Asami's wet, hot sex, her finger slipping right in this time. Whether it was the water, her own readiness, or a combination of the two, Korra didn't know nor particularly care, her focus fully on making Asami shatter beneath her fingers.

"Y-you make me...feel so good, th-that certainly helps." Asami groaned out, and while she didn't specify, the knowing gleam in Korra's eyes said she didn't have to as that soft, loving smile widened on the dark skinned woman's face. "Oh...spirits K-Korra." She gasped, Korra's hand having returned to playing with her breasts while the one between her thighs never ceased its movements. If anything, her moans seemed to spur Korra on to greater heights. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth when she turned her head to look her in the eye, Asami moaned, whimpered really, needily into Korra's lips, her tongue dueling with her lover's as their lips crashed together. "So close..." She groaned between their heated exchange, her legs quivering as she felt sparks begin to build in the center of her being.

"Cum for me Asami." Korra ordered, her voice a husky whisper as her finger probed deeper into Asami's depths. Curling her finger where she remembered Asami had touched her the last time they'd been together, it took her a couple tries to find that spongy, soft membrane, but when she did, Asami jerked as if she'd been electrified as she gave voice to her ecstasy. Holding her close and securely in her arms, Korra didn't dare move her hand away from between the woman's thighs as she continued to move her fingers, slowly bringing her back down as Asami rode the wave of her release. Falling limp and still, Korra smiled into Asami's neck as she panted, out of breath from the mind crushing climax, a look Korra was coming to love quite a bit even if Asami had proved quite insatiable their first time together. Gingerly moving aside her long, black locks that had fallen over her face, Korra's smile only widened as Asami brought her sticky fingers up to her own lips and made a slow, sensual show of licking them clean before the Avatar's big blue eyes. "Was that...okay then?" She asked even as a familiar need to be touched herself began to rear its head from the way Asami was lapping up her own juices.

Asami popped her lips free of Korra's fingers and cupped her cheek. "More than alright, Korra." She assured her, her eyes closed and her cheek resting against Korra's shoulder once more. "You make me so happy, don't ever doubt it."

"I am trying, but I'm new to this whole thing." Korra admitted and sheepishly let her eyes fall until she felt Asami's hand on her damp cheek. Smiling at the simple gesture, Korra kissed Asami again, an activity she doubted she'd ever get tired of in any life time. "But there's no one else I'd rather be with."


End file.
